Sweet Desires
by The-Almighty-Mary13
Summary: Takes place after my story Beneath The Falling Stars ... Spyro has a promise to keep ...


Sweet Desires

The forest was dark and damp , as the soft pitter patter of rain hit the forest floor. The wind howled making the trees once again sway to the left and right , bending until it almost looks as if they'd break. The cold evening air made shivers go down Spyro's spine as he slowly made his way through the forest. The squishing of his paws echoed throughout the forest , making little indentions in the earth , and making watery footprints.

Lightning flashed overhead causing Spyro to flinch and watch the darkling sky for a few seconds , then as if it never happened , he began the long journey to the spot that Cynder had asked him to meet her earlier that day.

Flashback

The sunlight from the rising sun came over the trees brilliantly , causing little specs of light to fall on the still dark Cliffside.

The rapidly changing sky , was drenched in a rainbow of reds and oranges .. Making it an absolutely beautiful site if you laid your eyes upon it …

Spyro lifted his head from Cynder's shoulder , and looked out into the horizon … not a cloud in site.. It truly was a magnificent site… Cynder slightly jerked in her sleep , as if she noticed that he wasn't curled up with her anymore , making Spyro give a soft smile down at her , she truly was amazing and he was lucky to have found someone like her that cared and loved him deeply. Suddenly Cynder's eyes fluttered open …. She blinked a couple times to adjust her eyesight , then she turned her head upward and let her eyes meet Spyro's . " Good morning beloved " , Spyro spoke , giving a small smile down at her. " Morning my beloved little star…. " , she replied , tilting her head slightly to kiss him on the lips. " So what are we having for breakfast " , Spyro asked curiously. " Hmm… how bout you " , Cynder answered , as she quickly pounced on him , making him fall into the sticky dirt …. Spyro silently growled as she gave him a very seductive look…. " Um… beloved … uh what are you doing ? , Spyro asked with a growl , they did have plans for today , and they did need to head back before somebody noticed their absence. " What does it look like … I'm getting my fill of you , before we have to head back " , She answered , slowly kissing and licking her way up his bare chest , making him shudder with immediate pleasure. Before he could speak anymore , she quickly silenced him with a quick kiss… " But … I do have some plans for later tonight…" , She spoke , while her tail quietly slid up his mid back , touching all his spikes on the way up. Spyro was now squirming in complete anxiety , as she began to lower herself onto him. She started to twirl her claws all over his lower half , slightly pushing In some places until his dragonhood was fully erect , when that was accomplished she slowly bit down on it , making him bite his lip to keep from screaming her name. She began to slowly lick his very erect dragonhood until she saw his face twist and turn as he tried very hard to resist her torments. Finally as if he didn't already have enough trouble trying to block and resist her , she bit down hard on his dragonhood , causing him to scream her name out in pure enjoyment. " God … Cynder … we have to go….. Now…. " , Spyro spoke in between panting …

He was sweating , and he honestly knew if he cummed then he'd be stuck here… " Come on Spyro , I know you don't already want to cum , I haven't even started yet … " , Cynder replied. She had a smirk on her face , like she already knew what he was thinking …. He gulped as she positioned herself on top of him so his dragonhood would enter her slit .. He then saw his chance and flipped them , forcing her to switch positions with him , making her head hit the now recently moist ground from the cum that had some how leaked out of Spyro when she bit him….. Spyro gave her a smirk of his own as he watched her eyes widen …. " Be careful baby … you're about to get a taste of your own medicine " , he answered , as he forced his dragonhood into her already wet slit .. " Are you trying to fuck me " , Cynder asked , as if he wasn't trying at all , although her face told a different story. He quickly shoved his dragonhood further making Cynder gasp , feeling like she had been slashed with a knife …. " No not even close , I'm trying to fuck you up … and maybe fuck you down just as hard " , Spyro whispered hotly in her ear…. " What's that supposed to mean.. " , Cynder whispered frighteningly … Spyro silently chuckled , and pulled his perk dragonhood out roughly , making Cynder cry out in pleasure. " It means I'm going to put you in the hospital after this … " , He replied , pushing his dragonhood back up in her core as quick as he pulled it out … once again making her face scrunch up in absolute pleasure.

He felt it before it happened , knew she was ready , but instead of taking his dragonhood out , he shoved it back up even farther then the other times , causing her to bite her lip till it bled and scream out his name in extreme ecstasy. He felt the juices leak out onto the cold already wet ground … He already had begun to lick the juices up , without removing his dragonhood , making Cynder moan and groan with every little movement he made…

" So … What's your plan for today… my beloved " , Spyro asked , while kissing her romantically , making her moan into his mouth … " Me , you , tonight in the forest , I'll show you then what I mean " , She whispered hoarsely , since he had caused her to scream in ecstasy a little too much. " The forest , what do you mean ….. What are you going to do … Cynder .. " , Spyro replied , narrowing his eyes at her … " You'll see … " , she answered , slightly leaning her head up towards his as much as she could with his dragonhood still in place , making her give a little groan , causing Spyro to shiver in the pleasure of hearing her lovely voice . Cynder bit her lip once again to keep herself from calling out his name … although she could feel her control slipping little by little. " I'll make you scream and cum so much tonight….. That you'll be begging for more …. " , She whispered , giving him a seductive look. Which caused him to blush wildly…. " You can try all you want … baby …. But just remember who's cleaning up the mess you make … " , He answered , making her blush this time…

Flashback Ends

Spyro shivered not because of the rain , but because of the fact that he had no idea what Cynder had meant ….. As he pondered the sound of his paws splashing through the puddles echoed throughout the cold evening air …. His footsteps grew louder as he stepped through a small creek … The forest was even more magnificent in the rain … the rain made everything shine and sparkle … It put a smile on Spyro's face as he trotted to the part of the forest where Cynder was …

As he entered the clearing he spotted Cynder right away. She was under the largest tree and had a blanket spread out …. " Well hello gorgeous … " , Spyro spoke as he quietly walked over and sat himself on the blanket … " Hello handsome … I see you made it " , Cynder replied , letting her eyes meet his for the umpteenth time in the last two days …. " So… What's all this " , Spyro asked , addressing his attention to the objects surrounding them on the blanket . " Oh this " , Cynder answered , giving Spyro a mischievous grin …. " Uh yeah , why do you have maple syrup , peanut butter , and whip cream ….. " , Spyro replied , giving a small growl as Cynder's tail wrapped around the end of his tail … " It's for later during our party .. " , Cynder spoke , as thunder and lightning clashed overhead. Spyro looked up just as the moon shone … even with all the clouds … the moon still showed … " Moonrise … ah so that's why it started storming suddenly " , Cynder spoke , her eyes reflecting the moon … " Moonrise … what's that .. " , Spyro asked , confused on how Cynder would know something like that … " It's where the sun falls and the stars suddenly show " , Cynder replied , making Spyro blush. How stupid could he be …. It wasn't night , it was still daytime …..

A sudden bolt of lightning scared Cynder strait into Spyro arms , causing the maple syrup to be knocked over and spill onto Spyro …. " Heh … Heh … sorry bout that Spyro … " , Cynder spoke , her eyes watching as the maple syrup ran down his body till it reached his now erect dragonhood …. " That's okay … … it'll come off in the rain " , Spyro replied , gulping as her eyes trailed his body lustfully … " What if I don't want it to come off in the rain … " , She asked , slowly moving her tail and wrapping it around his waist … " Then what do you suggest …. Moon dragoness " , Spyro asked , using his nickname for her …. She giggled and licked his nose , " I knew you tasted sweet …. " , She replied , slowly moving her claws down his chest , making him shudder in pleasure ….. " How bout we pick up where we left off this morning " , She whispered hotly in his ear , making his face blush faintly in the dark , although that changed when the lightning flashed overhead , lighting everything up in a bright light … making the dark outlines of the forest show themselves … but only for a few seconds … then everything was once again shrouded in darkness. " Sure baby … but remember what I said this morning " , he replied … making her grin widen even more ….. " If you can keep up … then sure " , she answered , making a grin appear across his face. " As you wish … my dragoness " , Spyro replied , while his tail worked it's way out of her grasp , and wrapped itself around the peanut butter …. She kept her eyes on his as he started pouring it down her body , making her shiver , from the wind and the coolness of the peanut butter …. He watched as it slid all the way down to her slit , covering her entire body with it , making her feel and look , creamy and delicious. Spyro then reached for the whip cream and toped her slit with it ….. " Let the fun begin …. Beloved " , he spoke , licking a bit of the whipped cream off her slit …..

Lightning suddenly flashed just as Cynder pounced on Spyro sending them rolling into the pouring rain , causing dirt and what not to stick to them. Cynder began to lick and claw at his scales , she worked her way down his entire form , making him shudder in pure ecstasy. When she finally made her way down to his dragonhood , she began to lick and bite at it , causing Spyro to growl ….. Cynder chuckled , making an echoing sound throughout the darkness … The rain still came down , making a swooshing sound , almost like the ocean waves that were hitting the Cliffside the first night they made love …. Now it was the rain….

Cynder firmly placed her mouth over his perk dragonhood , and began to tease the tip with biting and licking … Spyro shuddered and shivered , as he felt his cum shoot into her mouth , making Cynder smile slightly in anticipation ….He felt a little bit of the cum leak out and get on the ground…making the ground sticky and even wetter …. " You really do taste… amazing … little star .. " , Cynder spoke as she licked both the maple syrup and his cum off his dragonhood … " Well … then you must taste twice as sweet " , he replied flipping her while still keeping his dragonhood in place .. He kissed her very romantically letting their tongues dance for control. He began to drag his claws down her ruby red chest scales , making small indentions. She began saying his name softly at first , then it grew in power as she began to scream his name into the heavens , making his name sound like thunder in the storm …. Sudden Lightning flashed across the sky , causing Cynder and Spyro to roll , while he shoved his dragonhood roughly into her slit , the maple syrup sticking to the peanut butter slightly as he pushed in and pulled out in a rhythmic pattern. She twisted and turned as he did this , making her cum little by little leak out when he left his dragonhood in her for long periods of time…. Suddenly as a bolt of lightning zoomed across the sky , Cynder screamed out her lovers name , as the huge sound of the lightning echoed into the forest. Then everything was silent , only the soft pitter patter of the rain , and low moans and groans could be heard …

Spyro and Cynder both began to lick the cum off themselves as they rolled a little in the soaking wet grass. " You really are just absolutely delicious " , Spyro whispered in her ear , making her blush madly in the darkness. The moon shone down on the couple as they snuggled up together.

As Spyro tried to get into a more comfortable position he found out that he couldn't … " Um I think we're stuck… " , Spyro spoke , his eyes widening as he kept trying to pull himself off of Cynder ….. She giggled and smiled " Well isn't this a sticky situation " , she replied … noticing that the peanut butter and maple syrup had hardened … " So it seems we will be here a while " , Spyro answered , his eyes shining with the brightness of the stars above … " Untill the rain washes this stuff off us " , She replied , grinning along with him , her eyes shining along with the moon … " Or unless we lick it off " , Spyro whispered , causing Cynder to laugh , which in turn made Spyro laugh …

Their laughs echoed and blended in with the thunder and lightning overhead …..

As the moon shone overhead and the stars twinkling with it ….

two dragons slept beneath the falling stars…

Both smiling in their sweet embrace….

" As we laid there, gazing into each others eyes, I couldn't help but think about the desire for something sweet, but nothing sweeter than you "


End file.
